Sgt. Florian Cazel
Name: Florian Cazel. Age: 34. Height: 6'3. Allegiance: Allies, French Résistance. Story Florian was a older member of France's army, when war broke out and the Nazis' closed in Florian didn't slow in fighting for his homeland, when the town of Nantes was captured Florian fought on the streets, alongside Sgt. Piair Quintifiny, after they realised 2 men with limited resources couldn't fight an army the two left and came back with more allies and formed the French Résistance (Nantes). While at their hideout they got word that two Americans with ammo and rations were being air dropped into the town of Nantes, together Florian and his 11 man strike team along with Piair, left to find them. Florian found the two Americans in an old courtyard, after securing them and their supplies they were discovered by a German Tiger Tank Patrol, together with the Americans (Cpt. Russell Bell and 1stLt. Ryan Shepard) the skirmish ended in favor of the Résistance, Florian looted a German's MG 34. And Piair took the Tiger Tank, Florian being a skilled mechanic drove it back to headquarters, since that day he has become friends with 1stLt. Ryan Shepherd. The Battle of Nantes Florian and Sgt. Piair Quentifiny had been in the Résistance for three months, for a long time they wanted to see action, they chose to finally bring their Résistance into the open by attacking the French town of Nantes, however thanks to a spy (who Florian later finds in Nantes and kills) the Germans reinforced the small coastal town with double the amount they had before, now with one-thousand Germans in the town most of the rebellion thought of leaving Nantes, however Florian never wavered, he, Sgt. Quentifiny and the two Americans Cpt. Russell Bell and 1stLt. Ryan Shepherd snuck their way into the town to set charges on the German tanks and armory, however a small German patrol would complicate things, but luckily both Sgt. Piair and Cpt. Bell both spoke German, soon the four split up with Cpt. Bell and Shepherd placing charges on the German armory and Sgt. Quentifiny and Florian setting charges on the tanks. When it was done the four blew it all sky high! With this sudden confusion the rest of the Résistance charged in, then to both the Germans and the rebellions surprise a army of three-hundred Italians charged over from the west, still confused the Germans were easy kills for Florian and he apparently got one-hundred and fifty-two kills! Soon despite losses of one-hundred Résistance members the rest of the Germans and Italian's surrendered with one-thousand dead and the three hundred others taken as prisoners of war! Because of his actions Florian was promoted to Sergeant! Operation Rennes/Operation Quiber After taking Nantes Florian soon came to realize that the Axis would now know just how serious the Résistance really was, he brought this up with Csm. Quentifiny who told him everything was going to be fine, however when a huge three-thousand German and Italian force showed up and surrounded Nantes Florian doubted Piair's words. Shortly after Quentifiny told Cazel about what he called Operation Rennes, the plan was that Florian with a small force of fifty men would sneak out and take the next major city of Rennes. While that was happening Cpt. Russell Bell and 1stLt. Ryan Shepherd would launch Operation Quiber and take all the surrounding villages. Florian lead his force to the outskirts of the city and quickly told them his plan, the one thing the Germans would never expect would be a massive charge, Sgt. Cazel sent one team of twenty-five men around to the back of the city, he had positioned the rest of the men to stay in the front, then with a powerful yell, all fifty soldiers charged blindly into the city, they quickly took the city, with five-hundred kills and fifty captives, Florian actually took down seventy-five men during whole the attack, and captured ten Nazis single handily. Loadout Weapons: Florian has a MG 34 (7.92) with a 200 round dual drum mag, MAS-38 (7.65) and a FM 24/29 (7.5). Skills: Florian is a very good mechanic able to fix or make vehicles of all shapes and sizes, he is a ex-boxer and is pretty good at close quarter fighting, he is a very good person to talk to and is able to calm anyone down. Clothes: Florian wears a basic French army uniform. Gear: he has basic survival gear, matches, flares, maps of France, compasses, a week worth of food and extra ammo. Db49bd69b902d8a1d25b2b5511a176bf.jpg|Piair (left) Florian (right) RWA-MG34-1L.jpg|MG34 mp 38 ppp-2.jpg|MAS-38 W7.FM24_29 (1).jpg|FM 24/29